


古都赋·野马

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [26]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《武林群侠传·华山》（原版）
Relationships: 王安石/司马光
Series: 九弦琴 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Kudos: 1





	古都赋·野马

儿时发愿学用兵 缺良驹驰骋  
阿爷采石雕骏马 乘之远行  
一别家山四十载 日暮途穷返西京  
葬石马 为我镇帝陵

洛阳城 素夸山河胜  
太祖迁都之议 无疾而终  
百年后 递札论新政  
朝堂万马齐喑 挺身披荆

旧友修史持作镜 以妖目熙宁  
闲来城东寻古迹 白马驮经  
白马非马前已道 变法非法理固明  
元祐相 刀笔禁春风

天下治乱在伊川 兴废记名园  
行乐主人已矣 北邙眠  
鼙鼓惊破歌舞场 父子泪眼望  
御沟抟作泥马 渡康王

半壁偏安号中兴 何处祭祖宗  
自毁东南擎天柱 大厦将倾  
驱虎吞狼赖庙算 胡马饮河阻归程  
轮台诏 复见于端平

崖海砌就水晶宫 碧波千万顷  
孤臣血泪叹寥落 身世零丁  
三百余年火德主 野马尘埃吹梦醒  
（白）谒宋墓 尽荠麦青青


End file.
